bossbrigadefandomcom-20200214-history
Boss points breakdown
Tier 10 Strategy and Assumptions This page demonstrates the Boss Strike points required by Boss Brigade members to reach tier 10. *Note: Now that we have reached tier 10 on our second Boss Strike event the information below is not that necessary for planning. It is currently out of date as the last Boss Strike required ~12,500,000 points, my calculations were based on a much lower BS point total. However, we will keep this page up for the time being as it may help those new to the game understand some strategy behind BS events. Previous Boss Points ! scope="col"| ! scope="col"| ! scope="col"| ! scope="col"| |- |1 | | | | |- |2 | | | | |- |3 | | | | |- |4 | | | | |- |5 | | | | |- |6 | | | | |- |7 | | | | |- |8 | | | | |- |9 | | | | |- |10 | | | | |- |'TOTAL' | | | | |} Guild Points Assumptions Here we demonstrate the required points for tier 10 prizes based on the last Boss Strike 'Infected Troops' which had the highest point requirement of 10,960,000. We will assume a guild size of 100 members and that we are only able to field 75 active members for the next Boss Strike. This will diminish as time goes on as we will remove non-active players. We don't want to be too strict about membership but we have to be fair to all the players that put a lot of time, effort, and nanopods (money) into Battle Nations. If we do have no-shows for a Boss Strike or players that only contribute ~10,000 points, we will have to assess how big the problem is and take action. We really shouldn't see 25% no-shows during a whole week of Boss Strike playing opportunity. Realising the plan below, I see us taking Tier 10 next time if we have one of three things happen: 1) the strong core of Top 10 active players shows up 2) other guild groupings do better than expected 3) we have a higher turn out than the 75 expected It is up to all our members to get it done and I know we can reach our target Tier 10! I kind of based the calculations on the Pareto Principle of the 80-20 rule, that whenever group work needs to be done it states that 20% of the group do 80% of the job. In this example, 13% of the group (the Top 10 point making players) provide 50% of the points. Grouping activity and Boss Strike Points split by member activity Guild member groupings split by estimated number of battles and play time Here I will use the Boss Strike points data from: http://bnoutpost.appspot.com/event/boss4_event_zombies Since we will hit Tier 7 on Day 1, I will use the higher Boss Strike points as the start point for my calculations and base it on the higher level players of 50 plus. The overall assumption I use below is that players will gain 5,000 points per battle and that completing a wave takes 8 minutes. While this point total is significantly lower than what level 58-60 members will receive it will compensate for the lower points made during Tier 1 through Tier 7 and for battles where you do not win the full 5 waves. Using the above information, you can shift your number of battles and time played depending on actual points you score or time it takes you to win a Boss Strike wave. For example: -> If you are level 58-60 and crush full waves every 8 minutes, you can lower the estimated number of battles and time played by 16%. Total Boss Strike battles turns into 93 and hours played becomes 12h 17m (or 2h 27m per day). Which Tiers should Boss Brigade reach by end of each Boss Strike day?